


Stealing Time

by Karwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karwyn/pseuds/Karwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Marauders-Era, post-Hogwarts but pre-Harry, while everyone is working for the Order. You and Sirius find comfort in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the song Heroes, that goes to David Bowie.
> 
> So here's this thing I've had in my head for a long time. It starts when Sirius has his own place he bought with his uncles inheritance, before Lily gets pregnant with Harry. If I ever finish (I'm infamous for not) I have things lined up to continue right up through Harry-era. I'm already working on the second chapter, but this can totally be regarded as a one-shot if you'd like.
> 
> With that said, you are a beautiful, motorcycle-jacket wearing badass in this (just like Sirius). Enjoy!

The evenings you managed to spend out together were always lovely. Most of the time spent with your former classmates and best friends involved staying in at someones place, discussing Order business or something else equally joyless. Luckily there was a small muggle pub near Sirius' house that he had taken a liking to, mostly because the Jukebox had a smashing collection of muggle music; and your group could escape there sometimes to unwind. This particular Friday was better than average since spirits were high due to news of a group of witches being freed from an Imperius curse. In the next couple of days your group was to scatter around the globe for various Order work, but everyone seemed to be taking it well and in fact using it as an opportunity to loosen up even more. 

It seemed that Sirius had finished making his selections at the Jukebox, as he could be seen weaving slightly drunkenly through the few muggles left in the bar by this time. Sirius slid into the booth and squeezed your shoulder, a smirk flashing across his face as the opening bars of a song you both loved began to vibrate through the bar. 

_I..._  
I will be king  
And you,  
You will be queen  
Though nothing will  
Drive them away  
We can beat them  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day 

Through your whiskey & cola induced haze you realized you were still staring into his dark grey eyes. Why did he have to be so handsome? It was torture being this close to him with your inhibitions lowered from the alcohol. It took all your strength to not lean forward and kiss him... It would be so easy.... but no, you couldn't do that right now, maybe after everything was over Sirius would be interested in actually having a relationship. But for now everyone was trying to keep their emotional investments to a minimum since you never knew what could happen the next day. People kept to themselves, wizards avoided unnecessary conversations with strangers, new relationships were few and far between since no-one felt they could trust anybody else, outside of those who had been close prior to the start of the war. You trusted Sirius deeply though, moreso than any of your other friends. You always viewed him as brutally honest, even though most of your former Hogwarts teachers would disagree, but to his friends and even his enemies he always seemed to be honest about all his opinions and thoughts. That was another part of not wanting to make the first move on Sirius, since your mind nagged that were he interested you romantically he would have no trouble bringing it up instead of flirting, thanks to his cockiness er,  _confidence_.

Lily tapped you on your shoulder and you realized you had been holding eye contact with Sirius during your reverie, while moving your lips to silently sing along with the Jukebox. Oh jeez, you had been practically serenading him. There was a tempest in his eyes, and you thought that you caught a glimpse of a slight flush creeping up his neck as you turned to answer Lily. 

"Yes, Lily?"

"Where is it Dumbledore is sending you? When will you be back?"

As you answered, Sirius shifted in his seat, letting his hand fall off the booth and rest lightly on the back of your neck. You tried not to stiffen under the touch but you were sure Lily noticed your reaction. Sirius was scanning the other patrons, trying to be casual as James caught his eye and winked. Sirius shot him a look that said ' _Don't even_ ', but James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Hey darling, why don't we go get another round of drinks?" Before she had time to react James was pulling her up and across the pub as she laughed. Remus smiled at them and fell into conversation with Sirius as you watched James stop in the middle of the bar and twirl Lily around to the music for a moment, before picking her up by the waist and sitting her on a bar stool to order drinks. You loved seeing your friends so happy, you believed their love would last after witnessing James fight so hard to obtain Lily's affection, and knowing how deeply Lily cared for those she was close to. The song lulled to a close and you heaved a sigh and stood up from the empty end of the booth, smiling when you realized how sloshed you were becoming. You planned to sleep very well tonight thanks to that instead of lying awake thinking about what the coming days would bring to you and your friends. You grabbed your soft black leather jacket (a gift from Sirius last Christmas) and threw it across your shoulders.

"I'm going out for a fag, anyone else?" You asked as you dug through your jacket pockets looking for the cigarettes.

"I can't let a vulnerable woman like yourself go out into the dangerous night alone," Sirius winked as he stood to follow you.

Remus rolled his eyes at you both, partly because of Sirius and his comments, and partly because of the penchant both of you had for cigarettes when you were drinking. "Be careful, guys."

You slipped out the door of the pub and into the cool, damp evening. Stretching your arms above your head you took a deep breath of the fresh air and made your way around the corner of the building to rest your back against the cold stone wall. You fished a cigarette out of the pack and offered one to Sirius who gracefully took it between his lips from your offered fingers. Now that the booze was pumping through you full force there seemed to be no blushing or nervousness at Sirius' overt sexuality, only lazy happiness and comfort in being this close to him, alone. Before you could find your lighter Sirius had his cupped hands before your face, offering his own. You leaned forward, gratefully taking a drag through the small flame. Sirius lit his own cigarette and ran a hand through his sleek dark hair. 

"I'm going to miss you." 

You smiled up at him after taking another drag. "I'll miss you too, Sirius. We'll see each other soon."

"No. That's not good enough. I want to see you more. I want to see  _more_  of you. I want to see you as much as I can, to be near you, to make me forget about everyone else and this fucking war. I want to see every inch of you, and I want to know I get to see you first when I come home. I want to do the same for you, I want to be your escape from everyone else." Drunk courage apparently was a thing even for the bravest of Gryffindor men, as you could see in Sirius' eyes that he didn't expect the raw emotion that had just come flooding from his lips. It was nice he could even surprise himself sometimes. He reached up and brushed the hair out of your face, trying to read into your thoughts.

You took a deep breath. "Sirius, I can't-"

"Yes you can! What do you have to lose?" You could see the passion written clearly across his face, desperately trying to show you that you both needed this.

"...You."

He smiled, "How can you lose me if you never had me to begin with?" You stared up at him. He was right. You had been pushing him away, keeping him at a safe friendly distance, determined not to get closer because you didn't want to feel that kind of pain should anything happen to him. But it didn't matter... because you already profoundly cared for him without even trying. Would you instead be filled with regret if you didn't allow him to be your escape, knowing you never had the chance to be as close to him as you wanted? You exhaled slowly and closed your eyes, preparing yourself to try and speak rationally. But you never got the chance to respond as Sirius closed the distance between you and pressed his lips against yours. It seemed so natural to respond immediately by parting your lips to deepen the kiss further instead of pushing him away. Kissing him was effortless as your body responded to his touch, you felt your cigarette fall from your fingers to the wet ground and you reached up to touch the back of his neck and pull him closer. You couldn't focus on any of your senses, it was all too fluid and perfect as you continued to kiss him deeply, tangling your hands in his hair as he pressed his body firmly against you, pinning you against the wall. You reacted by pushing your hips against his, enough to make him moan slightly against your mouth. His hands snaked behind you and lifted you by the ass, forcing you to use him as an anchor as you wrapped your legs around his slender hips that were now grinding against you slightly. One hand slid under your jacket and shirt and found the curve of your waist, caressing it as gooseflesh blossomed across your skin from the cold air and his touch.

Sirius broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. " _I need you_ ," his voice sounded husky with emotion, his stormy eyes filled with lust. You didn't dare open your mouth to respond, you were afraid your voice would betray you, so you just nodded readily. He pulled away, gently letting your feet touch the ground again. "I'll be right back."

You watched him round the corner of the building back towards the pub. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to center the thoughts and emotions that were pouring over you. Despite feeling a little overwhelmed you were amazed at how _right_  everything felt with Sirius. It seemed like things were falling into place in your life as the Wizarding world crumbled slowly around you.

Out of your sight, Sirius paused to adjust himself before pushing back into the pub. The noise hit him like a truck after being outside in the stillness, and he moved quickly towards the table where the rest of your friends were seated.

"Left her outside alone after saying how dangerous it was?" Remus smirked over his drink, probably figuring Sirius had come on strong, been shot down and come back to mope. James and Lily were back by then, new drinks littering the table in front of them. Sirius picked up the drink they had brought for him and swallowed it quickly in two gulps. Remus raised his eyebrows as Sirius clunked the glass back down on the table, reaching over to grab his own leather jacket off the seat. 

Throwing the jacket over his shoulder he glanced at James, "Don't wait up." James grinned and gave him a knowing look as Sirius spun around and pushed back out of the pub before anyone could question him. You watched him stride purposefully around the corner and straight for you, the look of a man who knows exactly what he wants. He wrapped his arm around your waist and gave you a charming smile while pulling his wand out of his pocket. "My place?"

"Yes," you smiled back at him as he apparated you both back to his living room. He waved his wand again and several candles illuminated the sparse furnishings. You barely had time to get your bearings before he was pushing you backwards onto his couch and crawling on top of you, kissing you hungrily. His hands were everywhere, exploring your body, and you kissed him back as fiercely as you could. Now that you had him you weren't sure if you could ever get enough of him, you  _craved_  his touch, how had you lived without this? His fervor caused you both to forget there was even a war being wrought elsewhere in the world, just as he had intended.


End file.
